1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a dielectric layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices may be used in many electronic devices because they may provide multi-functionality, miniaturization and/or low power consumption. Semiconductor devices may include various material layers such as a semiconductor layer, a conductive layer and/or a dielectric layer. The dielectric layers may have various uses in semiconductor devices. For example, dielectric layers may be used in insulating an upper conductive layer from a lower conductive layer, as a gate dielectric layer of a MOS transistor, or as a capacitor dielectric layer. Based on the various uses of dielectric layers, semiconductor devices may require dielectric layers that have superior characteristics. Moreover, it may also be necessary to improve manufacturing process margins for the dielectric layers.